londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. 'Wednesday 13th March 2013' *Abney Park Cemetery: 1 Brambling at feeders with c20 mixed finch flock (TeRNS) *Alexandra Park: Teal still Conservation Pond, also 14+ Shoveler (most hidden on near bank) Wood Green Res at 7am (Bob Watts); 11am pair of Pied Wagtails on the Palace itself working their way up the side of the building (Dawn Painter) *Betchworth, Surrey SH3: 1 Raven '''(Andrew Moon) *Bushy Park: 1 fem '''Lesser Spotted Woodpecker '''in Canal Plantations till 13:00 with 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper, 2 Goldcrest, 50+ Siskin, 15+ Goldfinch, 4 Mistle Thrush, 6 Skylark south of Upper Lodge Road, '''Little Egret '''feeding in Longford River, 1 Teal in pond near Dukes Head Passage (Bill Dykes); 7 Teal, 2 Snipe, 10 Skylarks, Reed Bunting near scrape (Tony Duckett) *Canons Farm: '''Ring Ouzel (Ldn yr-1st) @10:10 by Reads Rest Cottages (Ian Magness via David Campbell) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, 2 Knot, adult Mediterranean Gull, 2 Grey Plover, 2 Pintail (pair), Little Owl, Cetti's Warbler, Green Sandpiper, 3 Rock Pipit (Kev Jarvis) *Ewell Village (Lower Mill): 2 Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtail, Nuthatch, Goldcrest; Little Egret present 17.00 to 17.30 (Neil Batten) *Forest Gate E7: 7 Waxwing on TV aerial corner of Danes Rd and Woodgrange Rd flying in to gardens below till 11:30 when they flew south - lots of berries still visible so they'll be back (Nick Croft); 23 Waxwing at 16:15 (Eve Wei) *Greenwich Park: 7+ Fieldfare, 15-20 Redwings still, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Song Thrush plus Blackbirds in Deer Enclosure (Joe Beale) *Hackney Downs E8: Woodcock flew over Amhurst Road at 6:15pm (Jonathan Nasir) *Kingston KT2 (Acre Road): Waxwing heard flying over at 0745 (Andrew Skotnicki) *Mickleham: 35+ Hawfinch '''prior to 09.30, all flew off SE (Andrew Moon) *Osterley Park: 2 Common Buzzard, 1 Stonechat, 3 Meadow Pipit, c10 Reed Bunting, 1 singing Skylark (K Fisher) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 1♂ Teal Bandstand Is area 7, 1 Jackdaw NW 0740, 1♂ Blackcap The Holme a10, 35 '''Waxwing E 0630 over Primrose Hill toward Hackney/Islington - presumably the N1 flock, 1 1st-w ♂ Reed Bunting Wetland Pen a32, 1♂ House Sparrow Chester Road hedge a20 (unusual away from zoo), 10+ Siskin (birdman_euston) *Staines Reservoir: 1 Great Northern Diver, 2 Red-crested Pochard, 1 Black-necked Grebe (s pl), 38 Goldeneye, 1 Oystercatcher, 1 Curlew, 1 Scaup (Andrew Moon, Dave Morris) *Swanley Park: 2 Mute Swan, 1 Pochard, 1 Greylag, 15 Canada, 270 Black-headed Gull, 37 Common Gull, Sparrowhawk feeding on Goldfinch, f Blackcap (Andy Meaton) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Redwing, 4+ Goldcrests including singing bird and another displaying, Stock Dove pair displaying (Bob Watts) *Uxbridge UB8 (Hale Hamilton factory, R Frays, Cowley Road): 1 Grey Wagtail on roof - this is a regular nest site (Roger Dewey) *Valentines Park Ilford: Siskin and Goldfinch flock, 1 Redpoll, Stock Dove singing (B Miller) *Walthamstow Marshes: 14 Siskin, 1 Kingfisher (Marcus Mitchell) Sorry for the earlier edit, MM - are the WMs not in the RP? This is another site that ought to be described on the Patch List, hopefully (b_e) The Lee/Lea Valley Regional Park is 26 miles long. It is the individual sites that we need to know about (DT). Thanks for making my point, DT - shouldn't a popular site like WMs have been described by now on the LocalPatches page, so it can be listed under 'W' (like the newly-listed Waterworks NR below - kudos to that page's author!) because newbies can get background site-info simply by clicking the blue hyperlink? Problem solved :) (b_e) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - 1 Oystercatcher on NW edge, 1 male Wheatear on east bank N of boat ramp @ 12:30, 1 Goosander (Stuart Fisher); present yesterday also (Mark Pearson's blog) *Wanstead Flats: 7 Waxwing visible at Horace Rd viewable from Capel Point, 25+ Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 4 Skylark, 3 Linnet, Reed Bunting, 5 Shoveler, Egyptian Goose, 2 Snipe, Stock Dove singing from Esso Copse (Nick Croft/Dan Hennessy) *Wanstead Park: 60 Gadwall, 1 Shoveler, 2 Great Crested Grebe, many Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, 16 + Stock Dove, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft); Common Buzzard being mobbed by crows over north (Dan Hennessy) *Waterworks NR: 07:30 spontaneously calling Tawny Owl heard from South side of the NR possibly from inside or more likely from the large trees to the south of the Pitch'n'Putt. Amazingly infrequently recorded on the whole W'stow/Leyton patch. My first in c25 years (Paul Whiteman) 'Tuesday 12th March 2013' *Alexandra Park: Teal still Conservation Pond, also 24 Shoveler Wood Green res (new record count) at 7am, 26 (yet another record) 1745 - looks like Walthamstow birds have heard there's tastier food here! (Bob Watts) Probably historically low at Walthamstow this winter, can we have them back please (PW) *Blackheath: 5 Tufted Duck (3m 2f), plus the Coot from nearby Greenwich Park on Princess of Wales Pond (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) *Bushy Park: 4 Skylarks, 12 Meadow Pipits, 64 Redwings, 8 Fieldfares, 30 Siskins (Tony Duckett) *Canary Wharf: male Peregrine circling over Bank Street (Nick Croft) *Crayford Marshes: adult Iceland Gull flying up-river at 08:09, adult Little Gull flew down river, Sanderling, adult Mediterranean Gull, 14 Grey Plover, 3 Rock Pipit (Kev Jarvis) *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek: 11 Shelduck, 160 Teal, 27 Tufted Duck, 4 Common Sandpiper, 10 Redshank (John Archer) *Ewell: Hogsmill Open Space - 1 Meadow Pipit NW, 4 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove - large deposit of frogspawn on the marshy area by the railway; Lower Mill - Little Egret 17:15 onwards (Neil Batten) *Forest Gate: 7 Waxwing in silver birch at corner of Horace Rd and Woodgrange Rd flying in to gardens opposite (Nick Croft) *Greenwich Park: quiet but singing Goldcrest - also frogspawn in new pond in Deer Enclosure (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) *Isle of Dogs: 2 Siskin, 12 Redwing, 4 Fieldfare at Mudchute Farm (Sean Huggins) *Lee Valley RP: Hall Marsh - summer-plumage Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Snipe; Flood Relief Channel - 5 Goosander (3m & 2f) (Mike Oakland) *Maple Cross WD3 (Lynsters Lake): c100 Wigeon (Roger Dewey) *Marylebone: Peregrine Falcon circling over Marylebone High Street 07:44 (D McKenzie) *Regent's Park: Water Rail, 6 Little Grebes, 3 Fieldfares, 6 Siskins (Tony Duckett); 1♂ Teal, 2 Siskin (birdman_euston) *River Roding, south of A1400, Redbridge area: up to 3 Little Egrets, up to 3 Kestrels, 2 Grey Wagtails, Song Thrush, pr of Long-tailed Tits, Goldfinch, Lesser Black-backed Gull (Alan Hobson) *Stokes Field LNR (Thames Ditton): 1 m Bullfinch, 3 Siskin, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Green Woodpecker, Sparrowhawk (Bill Dykes) *Tower Bridge 08:30 POSSIBLE Iceland Gull seen flying round East side of bridge. No bins unfortunately! 1st year biscuity coloured job, might just be a very poorly marked Herring Gull but worth keeping your eye out if in the area. (Paul Whiteman) *Valentines Park Ilford IG1: 25+ Siskins in alder corridor, Green Woodpecker, pr Little Grebe, 4 Stock Dove (Barbara Miller) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: E Warwick - first winter Little Gull battling against wind at 7am (another living room tick) (Quentin Given); Lockwood (N end) 12:15 Black-tailed Godwit 1 sum plum bird (presumably same as Hall Marsh above - didn't stick around long), 4 f Goosander, 8 Goldeneye (1 m), 4 Stock Dove, 3 Teal, m Kestrel (Lol Bodini); Lockwood - late pm 1 Oystercatcher, 1 m Wheatear, 1 Goosander (Mark Pearson) *Wandsworth Common: 2 Egyptian Geese, 10 Tufted Duck (CJG) *Wanstead Flats: Short-eared Owl NNW over brooms (TH); flock of 25 Lapwing south-west (TH/TB); 4 Redwing, 10 Fiedfare, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Pied Wagtail, 6 Skylark, 7 Shoveler, 2 Pochard, Kestrel, Common Snipe (Tim Harris/Tony Brown/Nick Croft) *Worcester Park KT4: Chiffchaff (Bob Smith) 'Monday 11th March 2013' *Alexandra Park: Teal still present Conservation Pond, also 20+ Shoveler Wood Green Res 7am, 21 @ 1745 (Bob Watts) *Bromley BR2 (Church House Gardens): Water Rail 'still on island of Glassmill pond at 14:30pm (Barry Wooding); ''Note: Thames 21 -a river charity- are working with LBB and a Friends Group with a view to a clean up of the much neglected mill pond. Thames 21 will be on site tomorrow between 10am and 2pm. *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Mandarin, Grey Wagtail, Redwing, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 1st winter '''Little Gull, Sandwich Tern (Ldn yr-1st), 4 adult Kittiwake all flew up the Thames am; Spotted Redshank, 2 adult Mediterranean Gull, Grey Plover, 35 Golden Plover, 5 Curlew (Kev Jarvis) *Ewell Village KT17 (Lower Mill): 1 Little Egret visiting on and off from 13:30 onwards (Neil Batten) *Islington N1 (New River Walk): 46 Waxwing '''150m south of Balls Pond Rd @ 14:15 - flew to Nightingale_Park/Clephane Rd N1 14:25-14:40 at least (TeRNS); now up to 55 birds 16:00-16:30 feeding on berries in Nightingale_Park (ADH) *Islington N1 (Rosemary Gardens): 1 Fieldfare (Michael Rank) *Kilburn: 4 Fieldfare west over Grange Park 17:00 (D. McKenzie) *Mickleham: At least 60 '''Hawfinch this morning in the same area as Sunday. Very mobile. Most views were of groups of ten or so in flight. Small numbers perched in pine trees. The birds tend to fly off after about 10.30am (probably to a favoured feeding site) so best to view early morning. (Neil Randon, Sean Foote et al) *Middlesex Filter Beds: 1 Firecrest at 12:30 in the wooded bed to the left of the path from the canal just before the concrete circle (Alastair Dent) *North Circular Road/Bounds Green Road N11: 1 Peregrine (and some frightened looking pigeons) at 7:50am (James Palmer) *Purfleet RM19: Firecrest by the station (Nick Croft) *Rainham Marshes: Spoonbill on Purfleet Scrape (RBA) still at 13:30 in front of centre, also Little Gull (Nick Croft with thanks to those on the balcony) record shots here http://theuttertwite.blogspot.co.uk/ *Sidcup DA15 (Lamorbey Park): 2 Egyptian Goose, Cormorant, Great Crested Grebe, 2 Tufted Duck, Grey Heron, 7 Siskin, 2 Goldcrest, Jackdaw, 10 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush - smaller birds mainly absent perhaps sheltering from snow being driven almost horizontally by fierce wind (Eric Brown & Peter Graham) *Staines Moor: 1 Water Pipit (north end of Colne just south of first concrete bridge), 1 Common Snipe (flushed along Colne adjacent to Southern flooded area), 1 Kestrel (hunting in 40mph winds & horizontal snow..tough bird) (A Luscombe) *Staines Reservoir: 1 Black-necked Grebe (S Basin), 1 Common Redshank (S Basin), 35 Fieldfare (KGV1 Embankment) (A Luscombe) *Stanwell Moor: 30 Fieldfare, 25 Redwing (A Luscombe) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - 1 Wheatear (probable female) flew off from west bank towards North edge at 13:25, 8 (2 drake) Goldeneye (Stuart Fisher); also 6 Goosander (1 drake) at dusk (LB) *Wanstead Flats: 20 + Fieldfare, 20 + Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, Skylark, 4 Linnet, Reed Bunting, 8 Shoveler, 20 + Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Little Grebe, Common Snipe, Chiffchaff (Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge) *Wanstead Park: Lesser Redpoll, 20 + Siskin, Stock Dove, 20 + Gadwall, 30 + Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe (Nick Croft) *Waterworks NR: 10 Common Snipe on Bed 16 at 12:00 (feeding out in the open for a change), no sign of Green Sandpiper Stonechat or Little Owl (Alastair Dent) 'Sunday 10th March 2013' *Alexandra Park: 1w drake Teal Conservation Pond (also seen briefly earlier in week), 22 Shoveler Wood Green Res, 2 Meadow Pipit N, 1wm Peregrine still (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones, Gareth Richards, Paul Rawlins, Alan Gibson); 2 Water Rail (one swapping calls with a further hidden bird) conservation pond 15:30hrs (Jonathan Cooke) *Blackheath SE3 (Vanbrugh Park): 1 Peregrine N at 10.30, also a ringed Long-tailed Tit with flock (Joe Beale). 11 Tufted Duck (6m, 2f) and the Coot from nearby Greenwich Park on Princess of Wales Pond (Patricia Brown). *Brent Reservoir: Rock Pipit heard twice in East Marsh, also 2 Shelduck, 5 Greylags flew over (Brent Birders) *Bromley BR2 (Church House Gardens): pr Mandarins, Grey Wagtails, Redwings, Mistle Thrush, Water Rail on island of Glassmill Pond (Barry Wooding) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 3 Sand Martin showing very well on Chase Waters East 11:30am-4:40pm at least, 1 Little Ringed Plover briefly on the slack at 3:00pm, 12 Wigeon, 1 Shelduck, 4 Stock Dove & 2 Jackdaw (V H-F & A Bell) *East India Dock Basin NR: Egyptian Goose, Chiffchaff (Paul Hyland) *Fairlop Waters: Webs - 62 Shoveler, 21 Teal, 17 Gadwall, 2 Shelduck, 7 Wigeon, 53 Tufted Duck, 12 Pochard, 1 Jack Snipe, 7 Common Snipe, 1 Woodcock, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Little Grebe, 2 Cormorant (Steve Bacon) *Greenford UB6: m Blackcap in garden (Neil Anderson) *Homerton E5 (Millfields Park): 6 Common Gull (Matt Reed) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: pair of Gadwall, 37 Shoveler, pair of Red-crested Pochard, female Aythya hybrid, Little Grebe, c30 Herring Gull, 12 Stock Dove, c35 Ring-necked Parakeet, vocal Little Owl, 3 Treecreeper, 3 Linnet on Parade Ground, Reed Bunting over (D McKenzie) *Mickleham: 100+ Hawfinch at Juniper Bottom late morning. Some pics here. There was no sign of any this afternoon or yesterday afternoon (following 12+ seen at 10.30am) so it seems mornings might be most reliable if you are visiting. Park at the Whitehill car park on Headley Lane at TQ 176 529 and walk SSE for c650 yards till you reach tall conifers on your right with open leaf litter bottom (shortly before pile of ash surrounded by stakes), this is TQ 180 524 - the birds spent a lot of time in these pines and also flew to feed in the yews on the other side of the path and also visited bare deciduous trees further down. Flock seemed to divide into two, with 60-70 or maybe more flying south for a time while 40 or so remained near said tall conifers, with other birds calling elsewhere. We had fifty in a tree in one scope view at one point. (David Campbell, Jamie McKenzie and Josh Burch). TQ 180 524 is 19.88 miles from St Paul's. Is this the highest-ever count in the London Area? My highest count in Dagnam Park/Duck Wood - a regular site in the 1980's and early 1990's - was 50+ on 23rd February 1986 (C. Jupp). 11 Mar: I have looked through all the Essex Avifauna's: 200 in Epping Forest on 28th Feb 1942 and flocks of 200-300 were also recorded there in the 19th century. The above appears to be the first three-figure flock in the London Recording Area outside of Epping and the last there was over 70 years ago, so an excellent record (CJ). *Ladywell Cemetery SE4: 20 Redwing, 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest (T Wilson) *Leyton E10: at least 3 Waxwings '''still in Oliver Rd perched in tall poplar by football academy and viewed from Jubilee Park, 2 '''Sand Martin NE, 5 Meadow Pipit N (Paul Whiteman); 18 Waxwing in tree in allotments by Asda turnoff Ruckholt Rd at 08.10 (Stuart Fisher) *Leyton, Lea Bridge Road: 21+ Pied Wagtail with one ad male alba Wagtail in front paddocks of Riding Centre (Stuart Fisher); 2 White Wagtails at 14:00 (Paul Whiteman) *London Wetland Centre (WWT, Barnes): If anyone was present around 16:00 yesterday (Sat 09/03) and witnessed anything to do with large amounts of rowing kit being stolen from a mini bus in the car park, please get in touch at timmyjones1234@hotmail.com Have you contacted WWT as the car park is covered by CCTV (Martin Honey). ''59 Wigeon, 2 Pintail, 56 Shoveler, 8 Mandarin, 11 Little Grebe, 3 Great Crested Grebe including pair mating, 129 Cormorant, 1 Kestrel, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Stonechat, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Bearded Tit (WWT website) *Middlesex Filter Beds: Firecrest (on N riverbank 50 metres E of metal pipe across river), Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, 3 Teal, 2 Gadwall, 2 Grey Wagtail, Jay (Matt Reed); Kingfisher flying west up the Old River Lea towards the weir at 11:30 (Alastair Dent) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 1♂ Wood Duck (uo) roosting on SE shore of Heron Island area 8, 3 Meadow Pipit N 0710 (birdman_euston) *Richmond TW10 (Ham House NT - large enclosed garden adjoining): 1 Nuthatch, 15 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 1 Egyptian Goose (Spencer Neal) *Richmond Park: 1 '''Curlew' low SE over Pen Ponds mid-morning, 2 Great Crested Grebe calling to each other on Upper Pen Pond (Oscar Dewhurst) *South Ealing W5: 8am 15+ Waxwing on Ealing Road opposite Carlyle Road then 10 mins later in tree between Lawrence Road and Chandos Avenue (observer?) *Southgate: High Street (Ellington Court) 9 Waxwing early morning in private garden to 9.30am. No sign at 11am (Davey Leach) *Ten Acre Wood area: 2 Barn Owl, Jack Snipe, Little Egret (G Westley) *Thames (Putney-Barnes Bridges): WeBS - 17 Mute Swan, 80 Canada Geese, 243 Mallard, 330 Teal, 31 Gadwall, 79 Tufted Duck, Great Crested Grebe, 79 Cormorant, 3 Heron, c1350 Black-headed Gull, 40 Common Gull, 117 Herring Gull, 20 Lesser Black-backed Gull, pr Great Black-backed Gull, 2 Grey Wagtail (Neil Anderson) *Totteridge Valley: Lesser Redpoll in hedge by Garden Centre, Little Egret at Darlands, 100s of Common Gulls on Folly Farm (Tony Clancy); estimated 700 Common Gull throughout valley, 6 Lapwing, 8 Teal, 2 Reed Bunting, Bullfinch (John Colmans) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - 2 Rock Pipit on east bank by the water midway up at 09.20 then flew strongly east, 1 Oystercatcher from River on W side, 8 Wigeon, 2 female Goosander, 6 (1 drake 5 female) Goldeneye, 2 Meadow Pipit; W Warwick - Slavonian Grebe still (Stuart Fisher) seen 3pm middle of WW (G Howie); 2 Sand Martin over E Warwick reservoir c1245 (Andrew McCafferty) *Wanstead Flats: 4 Linnet, Pochard, 2 Teal, 2 Shoveler, Chiffchaff, 4 Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail (Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge/Dan Hennessy/Marco Johnston) *Wanstead Park: 2 Firecrest, 5 Goldcrest, singing Coal Tit (Bush Wood - NC), Kingfisher, 20 + Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, 3 Teal, pr Great Crested Grebe, 5 Little Grebe, Water Rail, 20 + Siskin, Lesser Redpoll (Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge) *Waterworks NR: 6 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Stonechat (G Howie) blog 'Saturday 9th March 2013' *Abney Park Cemetery: singing Blackcap (overwintering bird heard on/off since early Jan), 1 Tawny Owl (LP) *Alexandra Park: Oystercatcher S over Filter Beds 0845, 3 Lapwings on east bank Wood Green Res still present 11am, Water Rail south end Conservation Pond, Siskin (h), 20 Shoveler, 1st-w m Peregrine devouring pigeon from perch left of Cufos Centre opposite Boating Lake, 20+ Pied Wagtails Filter Beds (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones, Alan Gibson) *Barnehurst DA7 (Thirlmere Rd): 27 Collared Dove (new highest count) alternately on neighbour's feeders/ sitting in nearby large horse-chestnut, 1 Goldcrest, 2 Goldfinch (infrequent here), 2 Long-tailed Tit (Chris Rose). *Beddington SF: Wheatear (Ldn yr-1st), Black-tailed Godwit (Birdguides); 1 Little Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 16 Grey Heron, 7 Mute Swan, 1 Greylag Goose, 55 Canada Goose, 4 Shelduck, 50 Mallard, 30 Gadwall, 1 Pintail, 60 Shoveler, 5 Wigeon, 250 Teal, 9 Pochard, 90 Tufted Duck, 1 Peregrine Falcon, 60 Moorhen, 95 Coot, 3 Ringed Plover, 150+ Lapwing, 1 Dunlin, 10 Green Sandpiper, 1 Redshank, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Curlew, 15 Snipe, 8 Skylark, 2 Water Pipit, 1 Rock Pipit, 6 Meadow Pipit, 1 fem Wheatear, 20 Redwing, 60 Fieldfare, 30 Linnet http://beddingtonfarmlands.org.uk *Blackheath: 2 Dark-bellied Brent Goose W 11h10 (James Lowen) *Brent Reservoir: 72 Waxwings N (10 @ 09:20 & 62 @ 10:10), 174 Lapwings, Redshank in East Marsh until 08:12, female Goosander, pair Shelduck in North Marsh, 2 Greylag Geese (Brent Birders) *Canons Farm & Banstead Woods: Canons Farm - Barn Owl (Jamie McKenzie/David Campbell); Stonechat (Jamie Simpson via DC); Banstead Woods - Woodcock showing well (David Campbell) *Crossness: adult Kittiwake upriver at 11.30, c65 Dark-bellied Brent Geese '''downriver at 13:20, '''Avocet in Barking Bay briefly late afternoon, 1st winter Mediteeranean Gull, 10 Lesser Redpolls landed briefly then flew N, 3 Yellow-legged Gulls (ad, 3rd winter, 2nd winter), 7 Black-tailed Godwits, 7 Curlew, 2 Chiffchaffs (John Archer, Paul Hawkins & Steve Carter). *Gallions Reach E6: 1 Kittiwake ad upriver 09:45, 2 Little Egret, 4 Shoveler, Pochard, 1 Bar-tailed Godwit, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 6 Oystercatcher, 6 Curlew, 5 Lapwing, Fieldfare (Gary A James) *Greenford UB6: m Blackcap back in garden (not seen last weekend after 3 months daily visits) (Neil Anderson) Where in Greenford please? (TN) *Greenford UB6: male Reed Bunting again in back garden - no sign of Blackcap over last 3 days (David Pierrepont) Where in Greenford please? (TN) *Greenford UB6 9LS (back garden leading to Litten Nature Reserve): Grey Wagtail now been with us for the last month or so (Tony Nayager) *Greenwich Peninsula: Peregrine perched on O2 Arena, Chiffchaff by Beckham Academy (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Hampstead Heath: Lapwing going NW then back SE over playing field next to Lido at 07:40, Meadow Pipit N over Parliament Hill at 08:40, Woodcock flushed at 10:10 seen from Parliament Hill, 8 Fieldfare, 5 Mandarin at Stock Pond, Little Grebe still at Mens Pond, Kingfisher over Boating Pond (Frank Nugent) *Ingrebourne Valley: WEBS count 0630-1200 - 114 Mallard, 62 Teal, 26m Cetti's Warbler, 74 Moorhen, 12 Grey Heron (6 nests occupied), 74 Canada Goose, 14 Gadwall, 69 Greylag Goose, 13 Mute Swan, 172 Coot, 51 Tufted Duck, 91 Black-headed Gull, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 13 Herring Gull, 13 Pochard, 2 Water Rail, 1 Little Egret, 9 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Cormorant, 1 Kingfisher (Berwick Ponds), 1 Ross's Goose (with greylags on fields near Berwick Manor & then on reservoir), 4 Common Gull, 43 Lapwing, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Peregrine (m & f @ 1130 near viewing point then towards berwick ponds), c20 Lesser Redpoll, c50 Stock Dove, Ring-necked Parakeet over (Tony Kennelly); 36 Waxwing at the entrance of Albyns Farm (Shaun Harvey) *King George V Reservoir (viewed from Sewardstone): 2 Oystercatcher over north basin at 11:10 (Martin Shepherd) *Lee Valley RP (Gunpowder Park): 2 Curlew NE over open grassland (Tony Brown) *Lee Valley RP (Hackney Marshes): 2 Skylark N c09:00, singing Redwing opposite Spitalfields market by bend in R Lea (Paul Whiteman) *Lee Valley RP (Netherhall GP/Glen Faba): WeBS count - 2 Goldeneye (1m 1 f), 2 Teal, 2 Shoveler, 2 Gadwall, 14 Pochard, 66 Tufted Duck (wildfowl numbers very low for 3rd month running - water level highest ever seen), 14 Heron, 1 Snipe, 15 Lapwing, also Lesser Spotted Woodpecker calling from nearby wood ('The Grove' TL3989092), 3 Skylark (Nigel May) *Leyton E10: 28 Waxwings corner of Oliver Rd & Inskip Close 08:30, c20 Waxwing corner of Gloucester Rd & Church Rd 10:30, c20 Waxwing corner of Vicarage Rd & Lea Bridge Rd 11:00 (Paul Whiteman); 18 Siskin in Italian Alders opposite Leyton Orient till 09:00 at least (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre (WWT, Barnes): 2 Oystercatcher am, Skylark on the deck, pr Pintail, Common Snipe, Bearded Tit (heard twice through am in Reed Beds), Fieldfare (flocks over regularly am), Goldcrest (by & per Angus Innes); pr Shelduck, 1m Stonechat, 5 Cetti's Warbler, 2m Reed Bunting singing, 1 Dunlin (pm) (Martin Honey) (If anyone was present around 16:00 and witnessed anything to do with large amounts of rowing kit being stolen from a mini bus in the car park, please get in touch at timmyjones1234@hotmail.com) *Mickleham, Surrey RH5: 12+ Hawfinches at Juniper Bottom, Raven, 6 Marsh Tits (Steve Gale via David Campbell); Raven again late afternoon, c4 Tawny Owls, Siskin, Woodcock on Lodgebottom Road (DC) *Middlesex Filter Beds: Firecrest, 2 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, Meadow Pipit (Jonathan Nasir); Green Sandpiper, Stonechat, Siskin (Donna Welch) *Osterley Park: 06:30 a very vocal Curlew heading W, 5 Great Crested Grebe, female Pochard, c15 Redwing, c30 Fieldfare, 2 Siskin, 3 Reed Bunting (K Fisher) *Paddington Green: male Peregrine Falcon am (D McKenzie) *Rainham Marshes: 30 Avocet, 100 Brent Goose along Thames, 2 Marsh Harrier, 2 Waxwing, Short-eared Owl, 3 Black-necked Grebe both on Aveley Pool (via HV); late evening - 2 Short-eared Owl, Barn Owl, Marsh Harrier (Shaun Harvey); 4 Ruff, 300 + Golden Plover, 1 Grey Plover, Ringed Plover, probable Little Ringed Plover, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 200 + Dunlin, 4 Curlew, 40 + Snipe, Jack Snipe, pr Black Redstart still Ferry Lane, Siskin over, 4 Lesser Redpoll (Nick Croft/Mike Messenger et al) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 3 Shelduck, 2 Gadwall, 1 Lapwing circling playing fields then N 07:25, 1 Water Rail, 2 Redwing, 1 Siskin - no Shovelers for 1st time this yr (birdman_euston) *Sewardstone Marsh: singing Chiffchaff, c40 Redwing (Martin Shepherd) *Shooters Hill DA16 (Woodlands Farm): 20+ Lesser Redpoll, 5 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Stanwellmoor Surrey TW19: Little Ringed Plover (Ldn yr-1st), Jack Snipe (C Lamsdell) *Swanley Park: Pochard (1st for 5 yrs), Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 10 Redwing, f Blackcap, Kestrel (Andy Meaton) *Ten Acre Wood area: 12 Teal, Red-legged Partridge, Buzzard mobbed by 2 Crows (golf course), 2 Snipe, 27 Lapwing, Barn Owl, 21 Stock Dove, singing Reed Bunting, pr Bullfinch, 42 Linnet, 40+ Chaffinch (Neil Anderson/ G. Westley) *Walthamstow Reservoirs (N side): 2 Avocet N over Lockwood @ 09:35, littoralis Rock Pipit on bank of Lockwood then flew to W side, 45 Lapwing N, 1 Goosander, 1 Goldeneye, Jackdaw NW, Kingfisher, 2 Siskin, 15 Fieldfare, 1 Skylark N, also Slavonian Grebe still W Warwick (Stuart Fisher); Banbury res 12-1pm - Redshank, 8 Goosander (2 drakes - ad & imm), 8 Teal, 8 Gadwall, 2 Meadow Pipit, 15 Fieldfare, singing Chiffchaff, c15 Pied Wagtail, Peregrine on gasometer (Lol Bodini); 4 Brent Goose '''N over the Lockwood @ 16:25 (Paul Whiteman) *Wanstead Flats: 9 '''Curlew (first record since 1971), 100 + Lapwing, Rook (Dan Hennessy/Jonathan Lethbridge) *Wanstead Park: Water Rail, Teal (Jonathan Lethbridge) *Waterworks NR: 2 Curlew N @ c09:30 (Paul Whiteman); 10+ Common Snipe, 1 Green Sandpiper, 35+ Teal, 6 Shoveler, 8 Pochard, 12 Tufted Duck, 14 Linnet, Chiffchaff, Kingfisher downriver, Little Owl in usual treehole (Jonathan Nasir) *Wimbledon Common (south): Peregrine flying west 14:15 (Paul Sell); 1 Common Snipe, c40 Redwing, 3 Skylark (David Wills) *Yeading Brook Meadows: m Teal, 6 Cormorant over, pr Stock Dove, pr Skylark (m displaying), Redwing (Neil Anderson) 'Friday 8th March 2013' *Alexandra Park: Curlew NE 0658 (personal site tick & 1st record for several years), also 4 Gadwall and 19+ Shoveler Wood Green Res (Bob Watts); drake Mandarin tucked into causeway from Platform 1 0845 flew off 0903 but no sign of Gadwall (Dave Callahan); 22 Shoveler and 4 Gadwall still c10am (Gareth Richards and Alan Gibson) To 86.166.186.255 - grateful if you could please stop editing periods into commas for no good reason - it's winding people up. being done for a good reason - to allow records to be exported AS. ''Thanks for the info, Andrew - assuming you need CSVs, do you mind which punctuation observers use to separate their posts from one another? ''Use the semi-colon ; to separate posts for the same site, use the comma to separate individual species text elements, do not confuse the extractor with commas within species text elements. e.g. (1m, 2f) where the 2f gets extracted into the next species record and the 1m goes into the previous species record. Many thanks, AS - makes sense, RC? Looks like periods and excess commas are a no-no :) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Greylag circled the park and flew north, drake Mandarin, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1st Redwing of the winter, Goldcrest, 20+ Siskin landed briefly in Plane Tree (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: Little Egret, Teal, 40+ Redwings, pr Grey Wagtails (Tony Duckett) *Clissold Park, Stoke Newington: c40 Waxwing flew north early morning (TB per LP) *Crayford Marshes: 18 Waxwing feeding on rose hips near the recycling centre, Spotted Redshank, 2 Avocet, 20 Curlew, 10 Oystercatcher, Green Sandpiper (Kev Jarvis) *Forest Gate E7: 8 Waxwing '''east down Clova Road 07:00 (Nick Croft) *Greenford UB6: male Reed Bunting again on seed feeder in garden (David Pierrepont) *Leyton E10: 19 '''Waxwings in sycamore corner of Oliver Rd & Inskip Close 10:45-11:00 at least (Paul Whiteman) *Kennington SE11 (Cinema Museum, Dugard Way): 2 Goldcrest (Stuart Fisher) *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Redwing, 1 Mistle Thrush, 23 Starling, 1pr Chaffinch, singing Dunnock (Nathalie Mahieu) *Mill Hill NW7 (near Mill Hill Park): 1m Blackcap, 2 Collared Dove, m+f Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 10+ Siskin (Xav) *Paddington Green: female Peregrine Falcon early pm, singing Grey Wagtail (D McKenzie) *Rainham Marshes: 4 adult Little Gull (London yr-1st), 2 Avocet, 2 Brent Goose (blog) *Snaresbrook E10: 2 Firecrest in hollies north of Snaresbrook Road at 10:15ish (Stuart Fisher) *Stockley Park, West Drayton UB11: 1 Skylark singing - invisible in mist! (Roger Dewey) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: West Warwick res - Slavonian Grebe still (Paul Whiteman) *Wanstead Flats: 4 singing Skylark, 2 singing Meadow Pipit + 11 others, 3 Pied Wagtail, 17 Shoveler, 20 + Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Reed Bunting, Little Grebe, 2 Stock Dove SSSI, Fieldfare (Nick Croft/Tim Harris) *Wanstead Park: 20 + Gadwall, 4 Teal, 3 Shoveler, 2 Pochard, 40 + Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Grebe, Water Rail, 30 + Siskin, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Linnet, 10 + Stock Dove, 5 Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Worcester Park KT4: 2 Little Egrets, Peregrine Falcon (Bob Smith) 'Thursday 7th March 2013' *Alexandra Park: 10 Shoveler Wood Green Res 7am (Bob Watts). *Blackheath: 50 Common Gulls, now just 2 Mute Swans (Joe Beale). *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 14 Waxwing near the recycling centre; Spotted Redshank, Cetti's Warbler, Water Rail, Little Owl, Yellow-legged Gull, Chiffchaff, 3 Oystercatcher, Green Sandpiper. (Kev Jarvis & Andrew Sayers). *East India Dock Basin: 6+ Siskin (very rare here), 4 Shelduck, 30+ Teal, 30+ Tufted Duck (John Archer). *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 1 Little Egret, 1 Common Snipe, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 male Kingfisher, 2 Stock Dove (Neil Batten). *Forest Gate E7: 3 Waxwing '''west down Earlham Grove 07:00 (Nick Croft) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: Barnacle Goose (uo), 23 Shoveler, 18 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 5 Song Thrush, Redwing, 8 Mistle Thrush (including a newly-fledged juvenile), 2 singing Treecreeper (D.McKenzie). *Leyton E10 (Oliver Road): 15:00: 11 '''Waxwing in sycamore near Oliver Twist pub and slowly making their way through berries on an overhanging cotoneaster in Inskipp Close (Stuart Fisher) *Paddington Green: male Peregrine Falcon, 2 Grey Wagtail, Jackdaw south (D. McKenzie). *Rainham/Ferry Lane Ind Est (Stone Barges): 1 ad Mediterranean Gull off river to landfill site 0845, 1 Chiffchaff singing from scrub near car park, also 1 Linnet singing and Skylark over (Peter Beckenham) *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Snipe, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay, Grey Heron (Alan Hobson). *Sutcliffe Park, Kidbrooke: Little Grebe, at least 2 Common Snipe, Kingfisher, Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *Trent Park: Would the person or persons who keeps changing the punctuation of my entries cease - otherwise I will no longer be making a contribution to this blog (Robert Callf). I second that! *Tyttenhanger GP: Oystercatcher, Redshank, 4 Common Snipe, 2 Little Egrets. (Steve Blake) *Wanstead Flats: up to 11 Skylark, 10 + Meadow Pipit, 4 + Reed Bunting, Common Snipe, Egyptian Goose, 8 Shoveler, 6 Fieldfare, Redwing, 4 Goldcrest, 4 Little Grebe (Nick Croft/Josh Selfe/Tony Brown) *Wanstead Park: 6 + Siskin, 30 + Gadwall, 2 Teal, Water Rail, Little Egret (Nick Croft/Josh Selfe) *Westminster: female Kestrel down Monck St then Medway St at 11:00 (Frank Nugent). 'Wednesday 6th March 2013' *Alexandra Palace: Great White Egret over ESE (towards Lea Valley) at 09.46, seen from Birdwatch ''office window (Dominic Mitchell, David Callahan, Ian Lycett). (I don't know how you guys ever manage to put an issue to bed!) Also 17 Shoveler Wood Green Res, Jackdaw (h) 7am (Bob Watts). At least 2 Jackdaws at a time, flying at intervals across garden adjacent to study area (Hornsey) between 1.00 and 15.00 hrs (Jonathan Cooke). *Barnehurst, Bursted Wood: 6 Redwing up in the trees (sounded like there were more), 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Chris Rose). *Bexleyheath, Hall Place North: 5 or 7 Jackdaw, 4 (+?) Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch, 4 m Chaffinch, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (drumming), 6 Ring-necked Parakeet (Chris Rose) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Mandarin, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Wagtail, singing Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: immature '''Caspian Gull' in flooded field by University Way 8.20 (John Bushell per Conrad Ellam). 2 Raven flew low south calling at 09:12; Barn Owl, Spotted Redshank, Grey Plover, Siskin, 5 Golden Plover, 2 Little Owl, 25 Curlew, Cetti's Warbler, Green Sandpiper, Rock Pipit. (Kev Jarvis). Caspian Gull '''on Securicor building @15.40 - looked like a second year bird between 1w and 2w plumages, 7 '''Waxwings '''flew SE over Bob Dunn Way @13.45, pair Pintail, Sparrowhawk, 2 Green Sandpipers, adult Yellow-legged Gull on roof of recycling centre, Skylark singing, Grey Wagtail, Fieldfare, 6+ Redwing (Ian Stewart). *Crayford Rough: 1 or 2 Greenfinch, 1 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Song Thrush singing (Chris Rose) *Deptford (SE8): 7 '''Waxwings in trees at Edward Sreet Junction with Amersham Vale 7.30am (Rich Jones). *East Dulwich, Dunstans Road (SE22): 1f Blackcap feeding on sunflower seeds 08:30, Sparrowhawk over NE 14:45 (Martin Stevens). *Ewell Village (Upper & Lower Mills): 3 Grey Wagtail, 2 Kingfisher (Neil Batten). *Farringdon, EC1: unusual sight of 5 Peregrines heading west together (1pm), at least 1 calling. I suspect that this was competitors/youngsters being seen off by the residents. (Andrew Birks) *Fulham Sands End: 1 Kingfisher flying upriver to Wandsworth Bridge (Nathalie Mahieu). *Forest Gate E7: 50 Waxwing '''again Durning Hall, Earlham Grove (Nick Croft); none by 11:30 and no berries. pics at http://wansteadbirding.blogspot.co.uk/ *Hampstead Heath: mobile flock of c15 Siskins incl. at least 2 singing males, 2 drumming Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 2 Green Woodpeckers, singing Mistle Thrush, 20 Starlings N at 07.30 (Huw Prior). Skylark landed on Parliament Hill at 11:15 & fed for a couple of minutes before chirruping off NW (Frank Nugent). *Islington, N1: 15 '''Waxwings east over Screen on the Green (Upper St) at 14:30 (Tim Harris). Still not sure where these birds are feeding. Tim, I had 30 birds feeding in Milner Square on Saturday afternoon very close to your sightings (LP). *Leyton E10 (Oliver Road): 4 Waxwings in sycamore by Inskipp Close 17:00 still, 1 Siskin over (Stuart Fisher) *Littlebrook Lake: 2 Teal, male Pochard, pair Great Crested Grebes, several Fieldfares, Cetti's Warbler calling, large numbers of Linnets, few Siskins. No sign of recent Bittern, some rustling in reeds though... (Ian Stewart). *Mill Hill NW7: Coal Tit, f Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Lesser Redpoll (in flock of Siskin), 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, 15+ Siskin. (Xav) Whereabouts in Mill Hill? Near Mill Hill Park *Paddington Green: male Peregrine Falcon p.m., c35 Herring Gull (local rooftop colony), 2 Grey Wagtail, 6 Jackdaw north-west 08:28, 2 Siskin in alder by Gilbert Sheldon House (D. McKenzie). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 3 Shelduck, 8 Shoveler, 5 Little Grebe, 3 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Sparrowhawk (two same-sex birds SE 07:05 & resident pr 'butterfly' flight-display over lake at Longbridge 10:15), 1 Water Rail, 1 Tawny Owl 'catching' earthworms area 33 nr Inner Circle 06:05, 2 Redwing, 5 Siskin (birdman_euston). *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Grey Heron, Peregrine, Goldcrest, 2 Jackdaws, 5+ Siskin (Ian Stewart). *Sidcup (Lamorbey Park): Egyptian Goose, Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, Kingfisher, 3 Redwing, 4 Goldcrest, Nuthatch, 5+ Siskin (Ian Stewart). *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: 8+ Siskin, 2 singing Coal Tits, 1 Lesser Redpoll over, 1 singing Nuthatch, 7+ Redwing, 1 Fieldfare (Stuart Fisher) *South Lodge Farm (Enfield): 21 Meadow Pipit (Robert Callf). *South Norwood CP: Sparrowhawk, c15 Fieldfare, 4 Shoveler, 3 Kestrel inc. pr mating (Martin Stevens). *Staines Moor: 4 Water Pipits, 2 Kestrels, c20 Fieldfare, 5 Redwings, Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, Goldcrest, 3 Lapwings over, 5 Linnets, 8 Reed Buntings (5m 3f), 3 Chaffinches, plenty of Skylarks and good numbers of Greenfinches/Goldfinches (Keith Kerr). *Sydenham Hill Wood & Cox's Walk, LWT (SE23): 1 Siskin, c4 Nuthatch, 2 Mistle Thrush, 1 Song Thrush, c4 Goldcrest, 4 Greenfinch, 1 Stock Dove (Daniel Greenwood) *Thames Road Wetland: 2 or 3 Water Rail (heard), 1 Little Grebe, 1 m Chaffinch, 2 Little Grebe seen on River Cray 50m upstream from TRW shortly before the one on that site, 5 Ring-necked Parakeet, also Song Thrush singing by By-way 105 (Chris Rose) *Trent Park: 8 Siskin; 7 Lesser Redpoll, feeding in Larches, Camlet Moat; 2(m,f) Bullfinch (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: No.5 south bank 1 Oystercatcher; also 14 Gadwall, Sparrowhawk (TeRNS) *Wanstead Flats: 30 Waxwing west over Capel Point, Linnet, Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, 2 Reed Bunting, 17 Meadow Pipit including 1 singing, 6-7 Skylark, Sparrowhawk, Fieldfare, Egyptian Goose over Esso Copse, 21 Shoveler, 5 Little Grebe, singing Blackcap Long Wood, 2 Goldcrest and a Coot flying over the brooms! (Nick Croft/Tim Harris) *Wanstead Park: Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, Little Egret on Roding, 10 Teal, 2 Shoveler, 40+ Gadwall (Nick Croft) *West Harrow: female Sparrowhawk in the garden 7.30am - spotted by my ten year old son, who wanted one of his sightings to go on the London Birders website, so here it is! (Alex Massey) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Skylark up from grassland, 3 Reed Bunting, c10 Meadow Pipit (incl one in full display flight), 3 Stock Dove, 5 Redwing. (The Scrubbers) 'Tuesday 5th March 2013' *Alexandra Park: 11+ Shoveler, 3 Greylag Wood Green Res 7am, 13 Shoveler 1745 (Bob Watts). *Battersea Park Lake: Grey Heron chicks visible at least 4 nests, 6 Shoveler, 10 Gadwall, 2 Great Crested Grebe, approx 100 Cormorants in roost, singing Song Thrushes, no sign of the 2 drake & 1 female Red-crested Pochard present on Saturday (Michael Mac). *Beaulieu Heights, Crystal Palace SE25: 1 Jackdaw, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Nuthatch (Daniel Greenwood). *Blackheath Dips/Vanbrugh Park SE3: Buzzard over at 1pm, also Comma and Red Admiral, displaying Goldcrest (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin). *Brent Reservoir: fem Goosander on raft 16.00 (& 09.30 in log), 18 Snipe, 1 Lapwing (Andrew Verrall). Also 2 Shelduck and drake Pintail (per R Beddard) *Bushy Park: 9 Teal, Common Buzzard, Chiffchaff (Tony Duckett). *Crayford Marshes: Kestrel, Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, Spotted Redshank, Reed Bunting, Linnet. Also small tortoiseshell butterfly (Eric Brown). Golden Plover, Curlew, 2 Ringed Plover, 2 Oystercatcher, Water Pipit (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam). 1 Eric Brown first sighting for many years (Andy Meaton) *East Dulwich SE22 (outside 110 Crystal Palace Rd): 2 Waxwing in crab apple tree and in the one on the opposite side of the rd (Steven Robinson). *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek: 11 Shelduck, 118 Teal, 4 Redshank, 1 Common Sandpiper (TeRNS) *Ewell Village (Lower Mill): Grey Wagtail, singing Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Brimstone Butterfly (Neil Batten) *Forest Gate E7: 20 + Waxwing '''again Durning Hall, Earlham Grove (Nick Croft); up to 30 + at 13:30 (Nick Croft). c45 at 16:45 but not many berries left (Tony Brown) pics here http://wansteadbirding.blogspot.co.uk/ *Hampstead Heath: 3 Skylark NW over Parliament Hill, 50+ Siskin, 4 Fieldfare by the bandstand, 3 Redwing, Comma butterfly Gospel Oak entrance, and a very hungry bat (!) over hedge 2 til at least 14:00 (Frank Nugent). *Hampton Court Park: 22 Wigeon, 53 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 2 Little Owl (Andrew Skotnicki). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: singing male '''House Sparrow at Long Water Sanctuary East, near bridge (the first record since 24th April 2006), singing male Blackcap; also 74 Mute Swan, 62 Egyptian Goose, 4 Gadwall, 35 Shoveler, 4 Red-crested Pochard, 69 Common Gull, 6 Stock Dove, 3 drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 singing Mistle Thrush, singing Nuthatch (D. McKenzie). *Lower Clapton E5 (Clarence Place): 25+ Waxwing over garden heading Hackney Downs Park way - checked local streets and park but no further sightings (Marcus Mitchell). *Margravine Cemetery: 1 f Blackcap, 1 Redwing (Nathalie Mahieu). *Middlesex Filter Beds: 1 Firecrest '''singing and feeding along the opposite side of the relief channel to the park at 15:45. (Phil Rhodes) *Mill Hill NW7: 11+ '''Waxwing in tree in back garden of road off Bunns Lane at 11am; moved to tree in road at 11.10am; gone 11.57am (Xav). *Richmond Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker heard just N of ponds (fide Regent's Park Birds blog). *Snaresbrook Crown Court: 2 Siskin (pair), 2 singing Coal Tit, Nuthatch, 3 Sparrowhawks displaying, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker, 9 Shoveler, 1 Fieldfare on Flats, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest (Stuart Fisher). This patch (with Leyton Flats) would be a worthy addition to the site-descriptions on the ''Patchlist. *South Norwood CP: Stonechat (Steven Robinson). *Stanmore Common HA7: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, displaying Buzzards, displaying Siskin, displaying Ring-necked Parakeet, displaying Coal Tits, c40 migrating Redwing, mating Stock Doves (Patty Briggs) *Stoneleigh (Chadacre Road): 43 Herring Gull ne over, 6 Fieldfare, 1 Common Gull, 1 Goldcrest (08.45 to 09.00) (Neil Batten). *Streatham Common SW16: '''Peregrine '''soaring overhead, 2 Coal Tits, 3 Goldcrest, 4 Goldfinch, 5 Long-tailed Tits, male Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, 6 Nuthatch (Wilbo Johnson). Also 4 Redwing (Peter Newmark). *Sutcliffe Park: f '''Whinchat' by the boardwalk at 13:50 (John Beckham).'' You might want to consider f Stonechat, this would be mighty early for a Whinchat, just saying:-) (PW).'' *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: pair Collared Dove E 8am, lunchtime 2 singing Goldcrests; 3+ Brimstone, 2+ Comma (Bob Watts). *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: c12 Fieldfare, 8 Siskin, Bullfinch, 6 Lapwing, 11 Teal, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel; also many Chaffinch and Song Thrush in song and Blackbird singing briefly in North Finchley this am (John Colmans) *Trent Park: 2(m,f) Goosander, Upper Lake; 1 Woodcock; 3 Stock Dove, displaying; 2 Green Woodpecker; 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 5 singing male Song Thrush; 10+ Redwing; 1 singing male Mistle Thrush; 4 singing male Nuthatch; 7 Treecreeper, including one singing; 5+ Siskin (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Slavonian Grebe 'still on West Warwick with 3 (1m 2f) Goldeneye (Frank Nugent). Lockwood res - Common Buzzard, Skylark (KJMcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: 11 Shoveler, f Pochard, Siskin, Kestrel, 12 Fieldfare, Redwing, 7 Skylark, 6 Meadow Pipit (Tim Harris/Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 50 + Gadwall, Teal, 10 + Siskin, Sparrowhawk, Stock Dove (Nick Croft). Brimstone, Comma (Kathy Hartnett) *Wormwood Scrubs: Great Spotted Woodpecker, singing Chaffinch, 6+ singing Greenfinch, Meadow Pipit. Butterfly (not seen clearly enough to be identified) in Chats Paddock (Charlie Farrell) 'Monday 4th March 2013 *Alexandra Park: 12+ Shoveler Wood Green Res 7am; 18 at 1745 (Bob Watts). Common Snipe flew from Conservation Pond, also Jackdaw (Dave Callahan per Bob Watts). *Barnet N12 (Coppetts Wood LNR): 1 male Bullfinch (James Palmer). *Brent Reservoir: Slavonian Grebe from path to hides all afternoon (Derek Turner), seen later by Andrew Verrall, Roy Beddard, Steve Blake, Steve Leeke. *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: drake Mandarin, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker 1 drumming, 2 Song Thrush 1 singing, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Clapton Station: 2 Grey Wagtail displaying above platform 2 entrance end c7:30am (T. Ensom) *Crayford Marshes: 3rd winter Caspian Gull'', ''Spotted Redshank, Common Buzzard, 3 Rock Pipit, 2 Green Sandpiper. (Kev Jarvis). *Crayford, Perry Street Farm: 110+ Starling, 50 House Sparrow in two small leafless bushes in adjoining Stoneham Park (more out of sight on other boundaries), 2 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Pied Wagtail (Chris Rose) *Crayford, Thames Road Wetland: 1 or 2 Water Rail (heard), 7 Goldfinch, 1 Chaffinch, 1 Long-tailed Tit. 1 Greenfinch in tree near river 30m south. (Chris Rose) *Foots Cray Meadows: Greylag Goose E, Gadwall, Little Grebe, Water Rail, Siskins, pair Bullfinch near Farwell Road gate (Ian Stewart). *Forest Gate E7 (Earlham Grove/Durning Hall): 48 Waxwing (Nick Croft) *Hampstead Heath: Buzzard SE over Parliament Hill 1205, 15+ Common Gulls (Pete Mantle). Pete, could you txt me your number - no longer have it. Alan too! Cheers (FN). *Lee Valley RP (Tottenham Marshes): Chiffchaff sang briefly, also Blackcap in subsong; Little Grebes, 2 prs Shoveler on Banbury Reservoir; m Peregrine on Gasometer near Edmonton Ikea - 12.20-13.00 (Davey Leach). *Lower Morden (Pyl Brook): 2 Little Egrets (Bob Smith) *Middlesex Filter Beds: 2 Firecrest '''(1 singing), 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtail (displaying), 6 Teal (Jonathan Nasir) *Paddington Green: Jackdaw and Siskin over Howley Place 12:50 (D. McKenzie). *Rainham Marshes: female Marsh Harrier, pair of Peregrines soaring overhead, 2 Snipe, Barn Owl in lower nestbox, 6 Shelduck, 10 Pintail, 15 Shoveler, 40 Wigeon, 5 Reed Bunting, female Kestrel, 20 Linnets (Wilbo Johnson). *St James's Park: 28 Fieldfare & 2 Redwing feeding on the grass opposite Wellington Barracks 09:00 (Frank Nugent) *Sewardstone E4: Common Buzzard, Little Egret, 2 Chiffchaff, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, singing Goldcrest, singing Reed Bunting, 12 Gadwall (Martin Shepherd). *Sidcup (Lamorbey Park): 2 Little Grebe, 2 Mute Swan, Little Egret, 14 Tufted Duck, Cormorant, 2 Egyptian Geese investigating hollow tree near Rose Bruford College, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers drumming, 4 Long-tailed Tits, Wren, Peregrine (Eric Brown and Peter Graham). *South Ruislip HA4: Common Buzzard drifting west early pm (Dick Middleton). *Stoneleigh KT17 (The Glade/Bradstock Rd/Chadacre Rd): 8 Fieldfare over ene, 2 Siskin, 1 Great Black-backed Gull over E 08.35-09.05 (Neil Batten). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Common Buzzard south 1315 (Bob Watts). *Tower Hill LUL Station: singing Black Redstart in tree by viewing area (Phil Laurie) *Trent Park: 2(m,f) Goosander, Lower Lake; 6 Siskin (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood Res (Lockwood Channel) - '''Sand Martin (Ldn yr-1st), pr Mandarin Duck.(KJMcmanus), Anybody know if the Slavonian Grebe is still on East Lockwood today or yesterday? Thanks. It was there yesterday morning - a living-room life tick for me - but maybe disturbed later by fishermen (Quentin Given). Thank you Quentin. Slavonian Grebe diving/feeding 10am yesterday at east warwick with 2 drake Goldeneye displaying (G.Gram), Slavonian Grebe 'still but now on West, not East, Warwick until I left at 17:30, therefore ''not the same bird seen this afternoon at the Brent relocated from Walthamstow (Frank Nugent). *Waterworks NR: 1 Common Buzzard (pale bird flying high east), 2 Green Sandpiper, Common Snipe, 25+ Teal, 8 Shoveler, 2 Gadwall, 12 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe, 3 Chiffchaff (Jonathan Nasir) *Wanstead Flats: 11 Shoveler, 5 Pochard, Teal, 5 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 3 Skylark, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 4 Litle Grebe (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: '''Peregrine Falcon (over Heronry), 60 + Gadwall, 6 Pochard, Great Crested Grebe (Heronry, presumably a returning bird), 14 Siskin, 16 Redwing, Little Egret, 7 Stock Dove (Nick Croft) *Worcester Park KT4: Peregrine (Bob Smith) 'Sunday 3rd March 2013' *Alexandra Park: 18 Shoveler on partly-frozen Wood Green Res, also Jackdaw, Little Grebe Boating Lake (Bob Watts). *Bay Farm (Enfield): 37 Rook, including 1st-winters 12:20 hrs (Robert Callf). *Brent Reservoir: female Goosander flew E at 09.05; Green Sandpiper behind dam, 25 Snipe, 13 Lesser Redpolls in East Marsh (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall). *Bromley BR6 (Downe nr Downe House): 4 Common Buzzard soaring at 11ish (Skinna) *Bushy Park: Canal Plantation Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 10 Siskins, 10 Redwing. (Chris Turner) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Song Thrush, Goldcrest, Long-tailed Tit with nest material (Conrad Ellam). *Clapham Common: 109 Fieldfare and 2 Mistle Thrush feeding at southern end (Nick Rutter) *Crayford Marshes: Barn Owl, Spotted Redshank, Ruff, 6 Corn Bunting, Grey Plover, 149 Golden Plover, 4 Rock Pipit, Water Rail, Little Owl, Kingfisher, Green Sandpiper, 5 Oystercatcher. (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: Sanderling off the Golf Centre, 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (3rd winter + 2nd winter), 5 Curlew, 3 Black-tailed Godwits (John Archer). *Eltham (Oxleas Woods): 5 Siskin, 1 Coal Tit (John Reid). *Greenford UB6: Male Reed Bunting feeding from seed feeder in back garden. No sign of Blackcap today but a pair of Coal Tits instead. (David Pierrepont) *Greenwich Park: 6+ Fieldfares, Redwings, Mistle Thrush gathering nesting material, singing Nuthatch, drumming m & f Great Spotted Woodpeckers (Joe Beale et al). *Hoddesdon EN11, Elbow Lane: Common Buzzard, Nuthatch, 3 Siskin (Martin Shepherd). *Kew Gardens: 16 Greylag, 7 Egyptian Geese, 45 Gadwall, 40 Teal (river bank opposite), 2 m Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, Sparrowhawk, m Kestrel, pr Stock Dove, 7 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 6 Goldcrest, 3 Fieldfare, 20+ Redwing, 30+ Siskin (most in larches but few in lakeside alders) (Neil Anderson) *Lee Valley RP (Hackney Marshes): 1 Kingfisher on the Old River Lea next to New Spitalfields Market buildings at 09:00 flying north towards the Waterworks (Alastair Dent). *Mill Hill NW7 / The Ridgeway: Red Kite flying south low mobbed by crow ~12.30pm (Andrew Bailey) *Northolt and Greenford CP (Smith's Farm): pr Mute Swan, pr Shoveler, 11 Snipe, Jackdaw E (Neil Anderson) *Parkland Walk, Stroud Green: 4 Siskin (Aaron C-Partridge) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: female and 2 imm male Marsh Harrier, imm male Hen Harrier, female Peregrine, Common Buzzard, 3 Water Pipit (Stone Barges), male & female Black Redstart (Ferry Lane Ind'l Est). (John Richardson) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 3 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 2♀ Blackcap, 2 Fieldfare NE, pr Mistle Thrush lining nest, 5 Siskin - ♂ subsong & pr courtship-feeding (birdman_euston). 1st Grey Heron young heard, 4 Shelduck, Water Rail, 18 Redwing, 10 Fieldfares, pr Blackcaps gdn, 12 Siskins, 4 Lesser Redpolls (Tony Duckett). *Southfields, SW18: 2m Blackcap in garden, one in sub-song (earliest I've heard one of the wintering birds) (Martin Honey). *Stamford Hill N16: 20+ Waxwings on tree next to Stamford Hill Station bus stop (station side - spotted from bus) - flew off NE (Robin Dixon). *Staines Moor: 3 Skylark, 20+ Linnet, Little Grebe, Little Egret, 2 Water Pipit, Kestrel (Catherine Beazley) *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver, m&f Scaup, Black-necked Grebe, Shelduck, Redshank, Meadow Pipit, 3+ Lapwing, 6+ Stock Dove, 2 Reed Bunting (Catherine Beazley) *Ten Acre Wood area: Jack Snipe, 2 Common Snipe, Barn Owl, Little Egret (G. Westley). *Tooting Bec Common SW17 N end ('Triangle Wood'): 5.20pm - 1 Little Owl clearly visible in oak near double-gate entrance to old Steiner School field - same roost as the other week (N. Granger-Taylor). *Trent Park: 2 Woodcock flushed from woods in the north west corner, 2 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Nuthatch, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Siskin flock (heard); 3 Goosander (2m 1f) on Upper Pond (Rob Wallace), 1 Firecrest, feeding in Laurel, SW edge of Rough Lot, 14:10 - 14:13 hrs; 5 Goldcrest; 3 Nuthatch; 5 Treecreeper, including a pair together & a singing male; 3(2 adult male,1 female) Goosander Upper Lake, 14:25 hrs (Robert Callf). 'Saturday 2nd March 2013' *Alexandra Park: Rook E 0905 (1st for year), 2 Jackdaw W, 16 Shoveler Wood Green Res, 16 Goldfinch, Gus the Peregrine still (Andrew Gardener, Bob Watts). *Battersea; 2 Peregrines on chimneys (Michael Mac). *Brent Reservoir: female Goosander around rafts, Green Sandpiper, 10 Lesser Redpoll, 27 Fieldfare (Brent Birders). *Cowley, Uxbridge: 1 m Kestrel, Green Lane Allotments (Roger Dewey). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, Turnstone, Grey Plover, 156 Golden Plover, 3 Rock Pipit, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, Green Sandpiper, 3 Oystercatcher. (Kev Jarvis). *Clapham Common: 13 Waxwings (Debbie Howard) *Dulwich SE24: pair of Collared Dove in garden on Winterbrook Road - uncommon local species (Charlie Kitchen) *Eltham SE9 (Oxleas Woods): 7 Siskins (including 5 males) and 1 Coal Tit (John Reid). *Enfield (Bay Farm): 24 Rook including 1st-winters (Robert Callf). *Fairlop Waters: Water Rail, c100 Lapwing (Main Lake), fem Scaup (Fishing Lake) (Geoff Harding). *Hampstead Heath: drake Teal at Sanctuary Pond then later at tiny 'Megs Pond' opposite feeders with pair of Mandarin, Kingfisher at Sanctuary Pond, Little Grebe at Men's Pond (Frank Nugent). *Greenford UB6: male Blackcap again on feeders in back garden together with a male Reed Bunting (David Pierrepont) *Hanwell W7 (River Brent near Ealing Hospital): m Mandarin with Mallards (Neil Anderson), 4 Teal (3 m 1 f), Great Spotted Woodpecker (Rob Mills) *Highgate: male Blackcap singing - first of the year in the garden (Andrew Bailey). *Islington N1 (Mildmay Park): c12 Waxwings outside 58-69 etc Mildmay Park (not Southgate Rd as originally reported (first spotted from the bus - a London tick) (Michael Rank). *Islington N1 (Milner Square): 30 Waxwings '''feeding on small berry bearing tree above childs playground 13.00hrs flew low north shortly after. (LP). ''Full name? '' *Lee Valley RP (Walthamstow Marsh): male Stonechat in ditch by bomb crater field (Paul Whiteman). *London Wetland Centre: 3 '''Bittern and Woodcock at 14.30 (website). Male Peregrine, 2f 1m Sparrowhawk, 4m 1f Pintail, 2 Water Rail, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 1m Goldcrest, 6 Common Snipe, c30 Fieldfare, 1m Stonechat (Martin Honey) *Rainham Marshes: Black Redstart male and female Ferry Lane South, Common Sandpiper on foreshore, fem Marsh Harrier, imm male Hen Harrier, 2 Short-eared Owl, '''1 fem Sparrowhawk, 1 fem Kestrel old silt lagoons 3pm-4.45pm {Steve Bacon); also Water Pipit on Stone Barges and Great Crested Grebe in river (Harringay Birder) *Richmond Park: Little Egret flying low NW over Cambrian Gate (Hugh Bradshaw) *South Norwood Lake: 2m Gadwall 09:00hrs (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *Staines Reservoir: '''Great Northern Diver, m & f Scaup on n basin, 2 Little Grebe, 20+ Goldeneye, large number of wigeon & shoveler uncounted. (Jim Sweetland) *Ten Acre Wood area: Little Egret, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 27 Lapwing, Jack Snipe '''flushed c 6 ft from me then flying + dropping c50 ft away before returning to original site when flushed again, '''Barn Owl, 30 Stock Dove, Skylark, 36 Fieldfare, 2 Reed Bunting, 27 Linnet (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Trent Park: 4(3m,1f) Mandarin Duck; 2(m,f) Goosander Upper Lake, 07:40 hrs; 1 female Pochard; 3(1m 2f) Tufted Duck; 1 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, drumming; 9 Song Thrush, including six singing males; 1 singing male Mistle Thrush; 2 Goldcrest; 1 Firecrest, feeding in Holly & Rhododendron edge of Moat Wood near Obelisk, 08:15 hrs; 2 male Nuthatch; 3 male Siskin, feeding in Alders (Robert Callf). 3 Goosander (2m 1f) Lower Lake, 4 Tufted Duck (2m 2f), 4 Mandarin (2m 2f), Canada Goose, Green Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Rook (Ferny Hill Farm fields). (Pete Lowman). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Slavonian Grebe 'still on East Warwick at 15:30; elsewhere 2 Goosander, 12 Goldeneye, Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Fieldfare (Barry Jones). *Waterworks NR: Little Owl and Common Snipe (G Howie) blog *Yeading Brook Meadows: 8 Teal, Fieldfare, 15 Redwing, Reed Bunting (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) 'Friday 1st March 2013 *Alexandra Park: Grey Wagtail (New River, near Hornsey High Street) (James Palmer). Drake Wigeon Wood Green Res c2-3pm (Paul Rawlins). *Bexleyheath DA5 (Hall Place North): 8 Jackdaw, 20 Redwing, 2 Jay, 1 Greenfinch, 10 Ring-necked Parakeet (Chris Rose) *Brent Reservoir: female Goosander near rightmost raft from main hide, 1 Lapwing, 3 Common Snipe, 16 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, c5 Redpoll near Heron Hide, 3 Water Rail (Derek Turner) *Bushy Park: female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker in Canal Plantation at 9.30am (Roger Unite). *Crayford Marshes: 62 Waxwing near the recycling centre; Spotted Redshank, Water Pipit, Turnstone, 2 Rock Pipit, 2 Green Sandpiper, 3 Oystercatcher. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 2 Mistle Thrush in the Copse (1st record for 2 years), 14 Shelduck, 20+ Tufted Duck, 5 Teal (John Archer). *Eltham (Oxleas Woods): 2 Siskin 8.45am (John Reid) *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 1 Little Egret (later seen at Lower Mill briefly at 16.15), 1 Common Snipe, 1 Grey Wagtail, 5 Stock Dove (Neil Batten). *Fairlop Waters: fem Scaup still present main lake west end. (Steve Bacon) *Greenford UB6: male Blackcap has returned to defend his/the fat balls on the feeders in my garden after an absence of about 2 weeks. (David Pierrepont) *Hampstead Heath: drake Teal on tiny pond near feeders, 2 Tawny Owl calling but mobile near Kenwood at dusk (Chris Bird) *Highbury N5: 8 Waxwing outside 61 Balfour Rd 07:50 but flighty (LP). Full name, please? *Islington N1: Goldcrest singing in Gibson Square at 14:15 (Tim Harris). *Ladywell Fields S.E.6: 2 great spotted woodpeckers,5 redwings,2 fieldfares, kingfisher, 5 common gulls (Terry Wilson) *Lower Clapton E5: 16 Waxwings '''briefly on tree outside 65 Powerscroft Road and nearby aerials at 11:00 (Alastair Dent). *Margravine Cemetery: 3 Peregrine Falcon at 2 pm (f intruder chased South), 1 f Greenfinch, 1 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 1 m Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Goldcrest (Nathalie Mahieu). *Mill Hill NW7: 10-15 '''Waxwings on tree in road off Bunns Lane for about 10 minutes before flying off north at 10.35 toward Arrandene Open Space (Xav). *Mudchute Park & Farm: Siskin, c10 Fieldfare, c10 Redwing, Goldcrest, Jay (John Archer). *Rainham Marshes: male Hen Harrier, female Marsh Harrier, 5 Redpoll (feeding by the pedestrian bridge near the entrance to the RSPB reserve), 200+ Dunlin, 100+ Golden Plover (W.Marks). 2 Black Redstart '''(1m 1f), 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Water Pipit, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Common Sandpiper along Thames foreshore seen from river wall at end of Ferry Lane South (west of concrete barges); male Hen Harrier, 2 Marsh Harrier, 3 Short-eared Owl, 1 Woodcock over silts 16.30-17.30 (Tony Brown, Shaun Harvey) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 2 Shelduck, 12 Gadwall, 14 Shoveler, 1 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe (pr), 2 Sparrowhawk, 1 Water Rail, 1 Lapwing circling over lake 08:20, 1 Redwing, 12 Siskin (birdman_euston). *Sidcup DA15: 3 '''Waxwings '''by Horse and Groom pub on Main Road very briefly at 7.35 then flew low north but not found in subsequent search (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup (Lamorbey Park): Egyptian Goose in tall dead tree in college grounds, male Wigeon, 7(5m 2f) Tufted Duck, Little Grebe trilling, Great Crested Grebe, 8+ Song Thrush inc 6 together, several Goldcrests, Siskins - lots of territorial disputes especially Mute Swans and Dunnocks (Ian Stewart). *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats E11: 3 Siskin, 2 singing Coal Tit (one on Leyton Flats by Hollow Pond), Nuthatch, Fieldfare, 6+ Song Thrush incl 2 pairs feeding, 16 Shoveler, male Kestrel (Stuart Fisher) *Trent Park: 6(4m,2f) Mandarin Duck, Lower Lake; 2(m,f) Goosander, Upper Lake, 13:10 hrs; 1 Woodcock, flushed 13:40 hrs; 1 Grey Wagtail, flew over calling Lower Lake; 1 female Firecrest, feeding in Laurel SW edge of Rough Lot, 13:55 hrs; 10+ Chaffinch; 4(1m,3f) Greenfinch (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow E17: c12 '''Waxwings again in the gardens between Rectory Road and Howard Road seen briefly 1.30 p.m. (David Keane) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Slavonian Grebe still on East Warwick, 32 Teal, 2 female Goosander, 8 (7 female, 1 drake) Goldeneye, 12 Shelduck at northern end (Stuart Fisher) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Common Snipe (Cat & Dog. Angel ponds), 7 Skylark (including 1 song-flighting), 19 Meadow Pipit, 16 Fieldfare, 2 Little Grebe, 10 + Tufted Duck, Shoveler, Kestrel, 2 Stock Dove (Nick Croft, Tim Harris). *Wanstead Park: Water Rail (first sighting this year) south-east corner of Shoulder of Mutton, 80+ Gadwall, 3 m Shoveler, m Teal, 9 Pochard, 50 + Tufted Duck, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 10 + Siskin, Goldcrest, Redwing, 3 Stock Dove, 4 Great Black-backed Gull (Nick Croft) *Worcester Park KT4: Green Sandpiper (new diggings Green Lane), Little Grebe (first returner for breeding), Peregrine (Bob Smith) *Wormwood Scrubs (prison): 2 Waxwings overhead flying south 17.00hrs (David Collins). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿